


"Why did you set it on fire?!"

by Eliass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec commits a fashion crime, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane the professional drama queen, Magnus must end this, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliass/pseuds/Eliass
Summary: Inspired by a prompt posted by @the-caitastrophe on tumblr.Magnus can't stand Alec's horrendous sweater any longer, it must go.





	"Why did you set it on fire?!"

“Magnus?” Alec called from the door as he struggled with his mud-caked boots, knowing that he best not even dare get filth on Magnus’ carpets, unless he wanted another lecture on how ‘Shadowhunters have no respect or appreciation for this beautiful craftsmanship!’

“Magnus?” He tried again, making his way towards the living room after finally getting his boots off. “Oh, Alexander, hi!” Magnus yelled from his office, flicking the door open with a quick, sparking hand movement.

 

Alec approached the doorway, “Is something burning?” he asked as he got a faint whiff of smoke, only for the smell to completely hit him as he entered the office. He looked up to see Magnus sitting behind his desk, acting as if he were oblivious to the fire currently burning three foot high in the middle of it.

“Ahhumm Magnus?…what’re you doing?” Alec asked intrigued, and honestly slightly scared, by what ever it was his boyfriend was doing. “Gods work Alexander. I’m ending this once and for all” Magnus responded confidently, not even so much as glancing up from the flames to acknowledge Alec’s presence.

“What? Magnus what are you tal-”

“That damned ugly sweater of yours! The gree..grey-yello-I don’t even know what to call that colour! It’s like a…”

“Magnus.”

 

Magnus stood up and started toward Alec, waving his hands around in frantic gestures as he searched for the right way to describe the sweater

“-a rotten milk-baby poo…skin infection-coloured abomination! I mean honestly Alexander, I’m literally suprised the Angels didn’t blow you up on the spot just for purchasing that thing! Not to mention the countless ho-”

“Okay, Magnus, but why’d you-”

“-and it reeks of bloody demon ichor and god knows what else! I’ve tried to wash it, I blasted it with magic, I even tried a few potions. Nothing Alexander, and I mean nothing, will ever get that wretched smel-”

“Magnus!”

“What!”

“Why did you set it on _fire_?!”

 

“Oh” ,Magnus stopped and glanced back at the violently flaming heap of material on his desk,

“Just to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?”

“I’ve thrown that thing out several times, and yet every time it somehow ends up hanging back over the towel rack in the bathroom. My bet is that _someone_ takes it out of the trash and puts it back because he only owns 5 items of clothing and refuses to let one go, despite the fact it’s far beyond unwearable. This time it will be gone for good. Never again will that cursed sweater haunt this loft.”

“Right… okay”

 

Alec stood there in stunned silence for a second, amazed by the performance Magnus had just thrown over a sweater. This man had to be the single most dramatic being in existence. All he could do was giggle softly to himself, the corner of his mouth raising up into an amused smirk. He reached down, softly grabbing hold of Magnus’s waist. Magnus took the hint and shut his eyes before rising up ever so slightly onto his toes, closing the remaining distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent, leaving them both smiling and giggling like idiots as they stood with their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing against eachother. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot” said Magnus, pulling away and breaking into some sort of magical arm dance, summoning a black paper gift bag into his hands. “Here.” He said, handing the bag to Alec, “Although it was horrible, I did feel quite bad for burning your sweater, so I got you a new one. One that’s much nicer” Alec pulled the sweater out of the bag, prompting Magnus to start up again, “I know you don’t like bright clothes, so I told them to make it from one of the lighter grey coloured wool blends, but I’m scared they made it too dark. Are the shoulder patches too much? I specifically aske-”

“Magnus. It’s fine, I love it. Thank you”

“Oh, that’s a relief, I’m glad you like it. It was expensive, so don’t use it for work, I swear if you get one hole in it, or one drop of ichor on it, I _will_ kill you. _”_

“God you're such a drama queen. I love you"

“I love you too Alexander... but if I wake up tomorrow and that other demon of a sweater is on the towel rack, I’m leaving you.”


End file.
